Pairs of pressing jaws of the type in question are known and are used, inter alia, for pressing fittings onto pipes, particularly in the sanitary sector. Such pairs of pressing jaws are also used for the press connection of electric cables or for pressing on cable lugs or the like. Such pairs of pressing jaws are preferably secured in a pivotable and exchangeable manner on a pressing tool.
The invention also relates to an insulating covering for a pressing jaw of a pair of pressing jaws for hydraulic or electric pressing tools for pressing fittings onto pipes for the press connection of electric cables. In particular in the case of the press connection of electric cables or the operation of pressing on cable lugs or the like, it is known to provide pressing jaws with an insulating covering. These are usually produced as plastics injection moldings, that is to say, also, for example, from polyethylene. It is further known in this respect for these insulating coverings to be secured in a releasable manner on the pressing jaws.
A pair of pressing jaws of the generic type is already known from DE 10 2005 028083 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein. The accommodating opening in the pressing jaw has an opening passing through it transversely. In order to secure the tension spring, a securing part in the form of a securing pin is located in the opening. This securing pin is dimensioned to be significantly smaller than the diameter of the opening. The securing pin is accommodated loosely in the opening and has a tension-spring end engaging around it. The securing pin is retained in the opening solely by the force of the tension spring. Furthermore, reference should also be made to pressing jaws as are known, for example, from DE 203 18 618 U1.
The present invention provides a novel locking mechanism which overcomes the disadvantages presented by the prior art. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.